ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Lilith
Victoria Lilith '(ビクトリアリリス, ''Bikutoria Ririsu lit. Conquerer of the Night) is a Human who, through her ability to manipulate time, ended in Yumuro's dimension, in which she now resides with him as his "wife", after being unable to leave, and has been there for a time longer than her actual lifespan. Appearance Due to her ability to manipulate time, Victoria remains in the age of 18, while she is infact over a 100. Victoria has smooth pale skin, black hair tied into two pigtails, with her left being longer than the right, passing her abdomen. She has heterchromia, meaning her eyes are different in color, her right eye is red with a black pupil and her left eye is golden yellow, though her left eye appears to have a "clock" in it, representing "time". Victoria's only known attire is a gothic lolita style dress, red and black, with frills and a red ribbon tied infront of her waist, and she wears black boots on her feet. Personality Powers & Abilities '''Master Marksman: Having guns as her main weapons, it is to be expected that Victoria possesses talent in wielding firearms, ranging from hand guns to shotguns and snipers, Victoria had enought ime to learn how to reload and use guns effectively, even if she doesn't need to reload. She usually uses two guns together, if the guns are hand guns, and don't require both her hands to use properly. Victoria has an excellent aim, though she tends to cheat and use her ability to manipulate time to get her targets, such as see where they will try to run to or where they'll be, so that she may kill them while they do so. Time Manipulation Victoria has the natural ability to manipulate time itself, making her an exceptionally powerful foe to battle, though the origins of how she has this ability are still unknown, since Victoria herself is unsure of how and why she has this ability. With this ability, Victoria can do what one would expect someone who can control time to do, time travel, freeze time and the like, though Victoria decides not to abuse these abilities due to fearing the danger she may cause to the space time continuum and also due to the fact the changes that can happen may be too great to fix, hence she never attempts to erase a person from existence by doing something such as kill them when they were the most defenseless or make sure the parents never met. Victoria thinks that she has time traveled atleast once when she was a baby and that she doesn't know when she was born or what era. The restrictions Victoria has put on herself with the use of her ability are simple, she can never take something from the future and send it in the past, though the opposite is allowed, she cannot take someone from the past to the future and never change events that have already happened in the past. *'Time Portal': Victoria is capable of openning portals of varying sizes in mid air or on the ground that can lead to a different time, this is her method of time traveling, though she has to be careful that nothing from the future comes with her to the past, if she's time traveling to the past. This is also her method of getting her guns, by openning a portal, usually to a time of war, and grabbing a gun that existed back then, which is why most of her guns aren't modern but are older models. If she is too far in the past, then she has to take older model guns that may be either too weak or useless against the guns of the era she is in. *'Time Loop': Whenever Victoria has a gun, she doesn't require to reload her gun. By trapping her gun in a time loop, she can make it so time reverses each time a bullet is used, making it so there is a new bullet each time she fires, giving her an unlimited amount of ammo to use against enemies, which is what makes her a very dangerous marksman to begin with. *'Bright Future '(光明, K''ōmy''ō): Victoria's only known named technique. By firing a single bullet into one time portal and openning several hundreds to thousands other "exit" portals, Victoria summons thousands of copies of the same bullet that come from different potential futures and timelines, and due to them being from the exat same time she is, it does not defy her restriction of bringing something from the future to the past, since it is technically bringing a copy of the present to the present. Trivia *Victoria's appearance is based off of Kurumi Tokisaki from Date a Live. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Characters